Most chinese restaurants have turntables prepared for the convenience of serving food so that dining people do not have to get up to pick up or ask someboby's help to pass the foods which all located away from them. A turntable is definitely the most convenient means for this problem. But in many circumstances, chinese foods are required to be served in warm and a pot on the table is needed to keep foods warm. This pot generally utilizes electric or gas as its power. However such power sources require a cord hooked to either an electric outlet or a gas outlet which are inconvenient to the people seating next to it, such as the turntable shown in FIG. 5. Furthermore, the cord extremely limits the rotation of the turntable.
It is therefore, an object of the inventor to provide a rotatable which includes a gas pipeline that is turnable along with the turntable.